jaromarblesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dino Riegl
Dino Riegl Roleplayed by Marbelle Shrake Dino Birk Riegl is a Pure-Blood wizard from Weld County, Colorado. Quick Info Dino is a German/Italian wizard born in Keenesburg during the summer of 2017 to Cora De Rose and Birk Riegl. They lived on a farm, it was about 46 acres of family land that neither Cora or Birk wanted to remain cooped up on. Unfortunately, at the time, they couldn't afford to live anywhere else. Birk had been working as an apprentice while Cora had been doing the same in their respective fields. Multiple pregnancies, that of their eldest son and daughter set them back a couple of years. Dino was born in the midst of the chaos as both his parents were nearing the end of their apprenticeships when they found out he was on the way. With the support of the family, having the kids safe and sound on the farm his father able to secure employment as a Metal Charmer, he worked harder than he may have needed to. The sacrifice of his time equaled to his family having a very comfortable life although it didn't stop them from complaining about not seeing him enough when he wasn't working. His mother also was able to place more focus on her training finally becoming a Wandmaker, she knew as a child she wanted to be a wandmaker, if not to follow in her father's footsteps. After all, her mother and father both worked with wood; her father as a broom-maker and her mother as a wandmaker. The family moved off the farmland to their own property after Dino's younger sister and brother were born. Cora had to work from, while Birk was supposed to do the same in order from them both to be working parents. Birk's home office went mostly unused. Cora on the other hand was in and out of hers. She was also able to somehow get her children's interest who followed her between rooms in their house like a little row of ducks. She only managed to grow tiresome of their awe when she was literally tripping over them. It was Dino who tripped her once, he was kneeling as she was moving past the little boy she didn't see. He discovered his magic when he was seven when he magically put a pillow between his mother and the floor. His brother and sister had already gone away to school before he did, his sister had one story to tell and his brother had another. Instead of choosing to believe just one of them he mixed their stories together. He tried not to expect his own story to be anything like theirs was, but there were similarities. When he started at Ilvermorny he was sorted into Pukwudgie and he was thoroughly embarrassed. He'd heard from his brother that he had a choice from two different house, of course his sister did one better and she had her choice of three. Ashamed of his house never bothered to make a mention of it when he introduced himself. He finished his sixth and seventh year at Durmstrang. Traits Appearance Model: Tequan Richmond Dino Riegl1.jpg Dino Riegl2.jpg Dino Riegl3.jpg Dino Riegl4.jpg Dino Riegl5.jpg Dino Riegl6.jpg Dino Riegl7.jpg Dino Riegl WB1.jpg Dino Riegl WB5.jpg Dino Riegl WB3.jpg Dino Riegl WB7.png Dino Riegl WB9.jpg Personality Dino is shy, he doesn't always like to be around other people and worse yet he doesn't always like to engage in conversation. He's exceptionally choosy about when he speaks up and when he keeps quiet. He's not an active participant in the things going on around him. He's sort of like an observer in his very own life. He's happier to watch than to have to feel forced to play a part. He's always felt like he connects better with animals than he does with other human beings. There is a hierarchy in the animal kingdom and everyone knows their place, he longs for that level of understanding. He has these moments where he drifts away mentally, he can be alone or with a group of people when it happens. He's practically lost in space and time listlessly gallivanting somewhere deep inside of his own mind. Sometimes he can let his best moments pass him right by because he was simply too distracted by trying to decipher whether or not it's his opportunity to speak up, or he was lost in the thought of trying to decide what it is he should be saying. He's distant not just from other people, from his own family as well. He made himself an outsider and he's stuck with that perception of himself. Family Riegl Birk Riegl is a German-American Pure-Blood wizard born in 2001. De Rose Cora De Rose is a German-Italian Pure-Blood witch born in 2000. Relationships Magical abilities Defense Against the Dark Arts Care of Magical Creatures Trivia *Dino means: "Little sword" *Birk means: "Birch tree" Links *User:Marbelle Shrake